kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future
is the Summer Movie for ''Kamen Rider Drive. It was released in Japanese theaters on August 8th, 2015, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD/Blu-Ray on January 6, 2016. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive: This movie is set between episode 40 of the series and the ''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser film. *''Kamen Rider Ghost: There is a large continuity error regarding Ghost's appearance in this movie. It has to be after episode 4 because Takeru has the Newton Eyecon, but that episode includes a flashback to the Drive finale, which has to come after this movie. Furthermore, this movie is set around August 2015 as seen from this mini episode, but the events of ''Ghost s first episode only take place in October 2015 as implied in the second episode where Onari marks the date of January 10, 2016 on the calendar as the 99th day, therefore Ghost should not have been present during the events of this movie. Synopsis After witnessing a strange explosion, Shinnosuke Tomari is later visited by a young man claiming to be his son Eiji Tomari from the year 2035. Eiji warns Shinnosuke that a year from now, Mr. Belt's AI will go berserk and lead to the Roidmudes overtaking humanity. However, Shinnosuke cannot immediately deal with this new information when the evil Kamen Rider Dark Drive also comes from the future, causing enough mayhem that leads to Shinnosuke being framed for it and becoming the public's most wanted. Plot To be added. Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Ghost Allies Special Investigation Unit *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagami *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta Villains Roidmudes *Future Roidmudes Other characters *Shinji Koba *Miku Hanasaki *Eiji Tomari Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Tridoron Key, Shift Next Special (Special) ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Super Dead Heat Drive, Type Special **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach **Dark Drive ***Type Change: Shift Next Special (Next) **'Type Used:' ***Type Next **'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' ***Kouji Genbar, Attack 1.2.3 *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Tridoron Key **'Form Used:' ***Super Dead Heat Drive Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore, Newton *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii, Newton Damashii Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Trucker/Roidmude --- (Cobra): *Trucker/Roidmude --- (Bat): *Manager: * : *Construction Worker/Roidmude --- (Cobra): *Police: , , *SAT Member: Uncredited * : Theme song *"re-ray" **Lyrics & Composition: Mitsuru Matsuoka **Arrangement: tatsuo (of everset), Shuhei Naruse **Artist: Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE :The song's title is short for "Reflective Ray".Uchūsen, Vol. 149 Notes *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Paradox† **'Count at movie end:' 37 *This summer film marks the first time the main Rider has obtained 2 movie-exclusive forms instead of 1. *It is the first film since: **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' to introduce the upcoming series' main Rider. **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' to have the upcoming series' Rider use multiple forms and take place after 40th episodes. **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' to feature a set of mini-episodes that aired after the show's regular episodes and connect to the film. *This is the first film to have Drive elements in it and not have Chase use his Mashin Chaser form. *This movie confirms that Mach, in his Deadheat form, can activate his Berserk State without repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter on his Mach Driver. *Chase is not seen for the rest of the movie after the scene where he hands Shinnosuke his Mach Driver. What happened to Chase later on would be addressed in a future special set directly after the events of this movie. *This is the only time we don't see Ghost take his hood off when he's in his Ore Damashii form. *This is the only time we see Drive use the Zenrin Shooter and the Shingou-Ax. **Unlike Go, who used it to destroy the Banno Driver in Episode 46, Shinnosuke uses the Shingou-Ax to destroy the Drive Driver without activating the Full Throttle function. *Kiriko quick-changes into Eiji Tomari when she throws the Shift Next Special Car to Drive. *Drive's Type Speed form only appears in the first battle with Dark Drive, the final battle with Paradox Roidmude and the photo shoot with Miku Hanasaki. *After Shinnosuke reverts out of Type Special, both he and the Drive Driver say "Nice Drive" together. *During Ghost's cameo debut in the movie, a unique variation of Ghost's emblem was seen during Ghost's arrival and during his Ghost Change into Newton Damashii. This symbol has not been used during Ghost's actual run, implying that it was decided to change it between the production of this film and the later series. *Interestingly, despite Ghost can't be visible to ordinary people without using additional meanings, Kiriko Shijima and Genpachiro Otta clearly saw him fighting Future Roidmudes. **Since Ghost is able to control whether he is visible to others or not, it is possible that Ghost made himself visible to the others on purpose. Errors *When Drive reverts from Type Formula to Type Speed, we don't see Shift Speed go into the Shift Brace nor do we see Shift Formula get out of the brace. *When Drive transforms into Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3, the "Attack 1.2.3." sound isn't heard until Drive activates the Full Throttle function on his Shift Brace. *When Go is knocked out of his Mach form, the Mach Driver mistakenly announces "Otsukare! (Good Job)". *When Drive Type Tridoron takes the Drive Driver off, his transformation did not disintegrate until he punches the Drive Driver to stop himself from hurting Mach. *Super Dead Heat Drive hits the Mach Driver Ignition only three times to enter the Dead Zone. Also, the Mach Driver doesn't announce "Burst" before "Chou Dead Heat". **Also, when Super Dead Heat Drive activates the Full Throttle function on the Mach Driver, the "Burst" before "Full Throttle" is omitted, but is present in the DX Toy.https://youtu.be/rLqBZ8CIBSY?t=250 *When the Ghost Driver does the transformation announcement for Ore Damashii, we don't hear the "Kaigan: Ore" part after "Batchiriminā" and before "Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!" *When Ghost first appears, the close-up shot of the Ghost Driver shows the Ore Ghost Eyecon being missing from the driver. In its place is an empty spot which glows white. *When Shinnosuke transforms into Super Dead Heat Drive for the second time, despite Tridoron Key's "R" logo, the transformation effect shows the "D" logo, like Drive's and Mach's normal Dead Heat. *During Shinnosuke's transformation into Drive Type Special, when both Shinnosuke and holographic Eiji turn the Advanced Ignition on their Drive Drivers, the screen on both Drivers immediately display the word "Go" followed by Drive's "R" symbol, instead of displaying the zooming in-and-out circle animation normally shown before a Shift Car is inserted into the Shift Brace. External links *Official website Category:Summer Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts